


In Times of Need

by ErinPrimette



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Robot Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinPrimette/pseuds/ErinPrimette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arcee enters a heat cycle which does not go unnoticed. Optimus Prime offers to help satiate her heat when he learns of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Times of Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haloangel21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haloangel21/gifts).



Arcee just returned to the base after dropping off Jack at school. Once she transformed into her robot mode, she traced her hand along her chestplate, which has been heating up since yesterday.

Scrap! Out of all the Autobots in the team, why did it have to be her? As far as Arcee knew, none of the Autobots experienced a heat cycle since the war. Well, now that she is experiencing one, she is trying to figure out whether she should ask one of her comrades for help. She paced around the command center, which caught Bulkhead’s attention.

“Something wrong, Arcee?” asked the former Wrecker with concern in his optics.

“It’s just a personal issue,” answered Arcee.

“Oh,” replied Bulkhead.

While pacing around the command center, Arcee figured that self servicing would help, but she knew she would need privacy to do that. Some part of her wanted to keep this to herself, but she already had a sneaky feeling that her comrades are sensing her heat. But then, does she even have enough courage to tell everyone about it before it gets worse? She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard an alarm coming from the computer. Ratchet wasted no time as he tapped into it, trying to get the details. After a moment…

“Oh, great,” muttered Ratchet, “the ‘Cons are going after a power plant!”

Apparently, Ratchet was right. Anytime the Decepticons wreck havoc is never a good day. And to make matters worse, Arcee cringed at the idea of being exploited by any Decepticon who sensed her heat. It’s just enough to cause worry for herself and her teammates.

“Contact Agent Fowler and have him evacuate the humans as soon as possible,” instructed Optimus.

“Right away, Optimus,” acknowledged Ratchet, “meanwhile, I could bridge you to the location so you could fight them off.”

“Good,” nodded Optimus, “Autobots, prepare to roll out.”

Optimus was about to stride toward the ground bridge when he noticed Arcee expressing discomfort on her face as she clutched her hand onto her chestplate as if she was in pain.

“Arcee,” asked Optimus, raising an optic ridge, “are you all right?”

Arcee focused her optics on Optimus, noticing the concern in his own optics. Maybe keeping this to herself is no longer optional.

“I-I’m not feeling well,” stammered Arcee, blushing.

“Well, in that case,” assured Bulkhead, “Bee and I can take care of the ‘Cons while you get checked out by Ratch.”

Bumblebee beeped in agreement.

“Thank you, Bulkhead,” smiled Optimus.

Just then, Ratchet flipped the switch, activating the ground bridge. Bulkhead and Bumblebee transformed into their alternate modes before driving through the portal. While Ratchet turned off the ground bridge, Optimus and Arcee waited as the medic contacted their human liaison. During that time, the Prime could sense heat radiating from the blue femme’s frame as she fidgeted nervously.

After a long while, Ratchet ended the call.

“Agent Fowler is carrying out the evacuations as we speak,” announced Ratchet, “now, let’s get this over with.”

Upon cue, Optimus motioned Arcee to follow him. They strode toward the berth, where she laid down.

“You might want to step back,” advised Ratchet as he hovered over Arcee on the slab.

Upon cue, Optimus took a few steps back. Ratchet took out his scanner and ran it over Arcee as she was still clutching her hand on her chestplate in a pained gesture. Well, he ran it a few times to see if it wasn’t true. Much to his dismay, it was all true.

“Ah,” said Ratchet to himself, “I see.”

Ratchet turned to focus his optics on Optimus.

“Arcee is going through a heat cycle,” explained Ratchet, “no one I’ve encountered, including you, Optimus, experienced the reality of a heat cycle. In fact, no one has had it since the beginning of the war.”

Optimus focused his optics on Arcee.

“When did you start experiencing the symptoms?” asked Optimus.

“Since yesterday,” answered Arcee.

The medic started chuckling.

“The thing about heat cycles,” Ratchet mentioned sheepishly, “is that they leave you wanting something, hard, and it won’t stop until you get what you want, or so I’ve read.”

Arcee sat up, still focusing her optics on Optimus.

“Perhaps you could let one of us help you?” suggested Optimus.

“Well,” replied Ratchet, “I’ll leave you two to discuss it, then.”

With that said, Ratchet walked off. Arcee stood up from the slab and stepped toward Optimus. She leaned onto the Prime, who placed his hands on her shoulders for support.

“Take it easy, Arcee,” murmured Optimus.

“I’m fine,” admitted Arcee, “to be honest, I was trying to decide whether or not I should tell you of my heat cycle when it started.”

“Were you?” asked Optimus, surprised.

Arcee nodded.

“Optimus,” requested Arcee, “I would like you to help me.”

Optimus cocked his head to the side.

“Of course,” smiled Optimus, “what is it that you require of me?”

Arcee wriggled out of the Prime's grip and strode toward the berth before beckoning him to come closer. While Optimus approached her, she stood up on the slab and wrapped her arms around his neck, her face nuzzling against his neck cables.

The fact that Cliffjumper and Tailgate weren’t alive anymore definitely sucked. Then again, Arcee figured Optimus was suitable enough for her needs.

“May I interface with you?” asked Arcee in a soft spoken voice.

The Prime’s intakes hitched and his optics widened. So this was what Arcee required him to help her?

“Well, if you insist,” Optimus stammered, his faceplates blushing.

Without hesitation, Optimus leaned in and gave Arcee a passionate kiss. At the same time, Ratchet eyed them impatiently in the corner of his optic. Irritated, he turned around to face Optimus and Arcee.

“All right, all right,” snapped Ratchet, “either continue it somewhere else, or I’ll introduce you to my wrench! I do not allow physical activity, if that’s what you’re going for, to happen in my med-bay!”

Upon cue, Optimus and Arcee broke off the kiss and the blue Autobot stepped off the slab.

“Follow me,” instructed Optimus, “we’ll have privacy in my quarters.”

“All right,” nodded Arcee.

Ratchet sighed. Apparently, he didn’t expect the Prime to fully give the go-ahead kiss to the femme. Optimus led Arcee down the corridor until they reached the door to his quarters. The Prime opened the door and led her inside before closing it behind him.

“Now, where were we?” mumbled Optimus to himself.

Arcee leaned onto Optimus as she ran her hands down his thighs. After a moment, he laid down on the ground, allowing the femme to hover over his large frame. While laying on top of him, she pressed her lips against his in one hungry kiss. As anticipated, the Prime kissed back, their glossae tangling with one another as he let her moan into his mouth. After breaking off the kiss, the femme trailed kisses down his face and gently nipped at his neck cables, eliciting a moan from him.

Optimus wrapped his arms around Arcee, one hand tracing along her side and the other caressing her wing. Not surprisingly, he felt heat radiating from her chassis.

“O-Optimus,” moaned Arcee.

“Be patient, Arcee,” purred Optimus.

Optimus gently turned over and carefully laid Arcee on her back, mindful of her wings. She perched her hands on his arms, her heavy pants filling his audio receptors as he trailed kisses down to her neck, where he flicked his glossa on her neck cables. She glided her hands along the Prime’s sides and slipped her fingertips into the seams of his hips. Within an instant, she felt him stiffen as he groaned into her audio receptors.

“You’re a tease,” muttered Optimus.

“Thanks,” replied Arcee.

Optimus nuzzled his face on Arcee’s stomach as he caressed her thighs with his hands, causing her to gasp and arch up against the Prime. She allowed her interface panel to slide back, revealing her valve. Optimus planted a kiss on Arcee’s breastplate before gazing into her optics.

“Perhaps I should stimulate you first?” suggested Optimus.

“Ok,” nodded Arcee.

With her consent given, Optimus crept down, his hands planted on Arcee’s hips. His spark stirred with excitement at the site of her bare valve, waiting for him. He gave her another glance at her flushed faceplates to make sure it was ok, only to nod in return when she smiled in approval. Several digits of his hands left the sleekness of her thighs and started tracing along her valve. To his surprise, there was no answer.

Looking up once again, Optimus noticed Arcee was glaring at him.

“Not enough?” asked Optimus.

“I thought you can do better than that,” answered Arcee.

“Very well,” nodded Optimus.

Now that he knew exactly what Arcee meant, Optimus lowered his helm as she spread her legs, stretched out his glossa, and gave her valve a lick. As anticipated, Arcee gasped and arched her back as he traced his glossa along her metal folds, tasting her transfluid trickling out of her valve. She squirmed and moaned in pleasure with each slow lick.

Arcee wasn’t sure how long this lasted, but after a while, Optimus planted a kiss on her valve before sliding one of his fingers into her valve with ease. She instantly moaned, feeling the intrusion of his finger and dug her own fingers onto the floor.

“Ah!” she gasped.

Arcee’s back arched as Optimus steadily thrust his finger inside, causing her to leak fresh transfluid. He leaned over and flicked his glossa over her breastplate as he inserted another finger inside. Arcee could feel herself stretching at this point, and she bucked her hips against his metal digits as they grazed the sensory nodes inside her valve.

“Optimus, please,” begged Arcee.

“Are you ready for this?” asked Optimus.

“Y-Yes, I need you,” nodded Arcee.

“As you wish,” smiled Optimus.

Optimus withdrew his fingers as his interface panel clicked back, revealing his spike. Arcee made a glance at it and smirked.

 _“Well, well,”_ she thought, _“the mighty steed of a Prime.”_

The Prime’s spike stood erect once it sensed the femme’s open valve and excitedly begged him to get closer. Optimus didn’t hesitate as he positioned the tip of his spike at Arcee’s metal folds. A smile graced his faceplates as he positioned to hover himself over her small frame, his forearms and hands placed at the sides of her head. The Prime slowly and gently entered her valve, and she arched her back with a loud cry. Optimus lowered himself, allowing Arcee to embrace her arms around his neck and perch her legs over his hips.

After Arcee gave Optimus a nod of approval, the Prime started thrusting inside her, his spike grazing her sensory nodes inside her valve. Arcee couldn’t stop herself from releasing loud mewls of pleasure into his audio receptors. While the Prime grinded his spike inside her, she tightened her arms around his neck, waiting for her overload. For his part, he let a groan roll from his vocal processor.

Apparently, Arcee is not the only one receiving pleasure. Optimus knew it was going to be rather tight when her valve squeezed around his spike. He could tell she was close, so he gradually picked up the pace, groaning into her audio receptor.

Arcee felt him thrust harder in an effort to reach the end of her valve. She gasped when he re-entered and panted, along with a blissful sigh, when he left. Somehow she sensed that he was also reaching his overload and grasped at some parts of his chest. A few thrusts later, her frame shuddered as she overloaded.

“Ah, Optimus!” she moaned.

Optimus felt a burning sensation inside him. Knowing exactly what the sensation was, he ripped his hands from the concrete and gripped the femme’s waist, lurched his torso forward, ground his feet and groaned as his spike released transfluid inside her.

Shortly after overload, Arcee released her grip and panted as Optimus withdrew his spike. At the same time, their cooling fans kicked on. Now that her heat cycle had been satiated, the blue femme sighed in relief.

“Arcee,” asked Optimus, “how are you feeling?”

“I feel better now, actually,” smiled Arcee, “thanks, Optimus.”

After closing their interface panels, Optimus placed a kiss on Arcee’s faceplate before they got back to their feet and cleaned up their mess. Once they finished, they left the Prime’s quarters and strode toward the command center, where Ratchet was repairing Bulkhead’s dents while Bumblebee waited for his turn. The Prime’s presence was just enough to catch the medic’s attention while he continued to work on repairs.

“So,” asked Ratchet, “how did it go?”

“Good,” replied Arcee.

“I agree with Arcee on this one,” added Optimus.

Before Ratchet could have a chance to ask her another question, Arcee turned to focus her optics on Bulkhead and Bumblebee, who were still in one piece.

“I take it that you guys had no problem?” asked Arcee.

“Yep,” nodded Bulkhead, “we were able to fight them off with no trouble.”

Bumblebee beeped in agreement.

“Nice. I wonder what they were doing out there anyway,” murmured Arcee.

Bumblebee beeped in response.

“At least we are fortunate the ‘Cons didn’t destroy the power plant,” added Ratchet.

Arcee smiled in relief that both problems were solved at the same time. Sure, she still has to serve the Autobot cause. At least she didn’t have to let her heat cycle get in the way of the fighting. Then again, she still has a few hours left before she has to pick up Jack from school.


End file.
